leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lewis |jname=ユウト |tmname=Yūto |image=Lewis.png |caption=Lewis |size=250px |hometown=Milos Island |region=Unova |trainer=no |game=no |gender=Male |colors=yes |hair=Brown |eyes=Gray |anime=yes |epnum=BW059 |epname=Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 |enva=Josh Ruben |java=Shinnosuke Tachibana |}} Lewis (Japanese: ユウト Yūto) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime, during the Forces of Nature arc. History In Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1, and traveled to Milos Island in order to get some Revival Herbs and were told that Lewis was the one to see about it. He informed them, however, that the Revival Herb crops have been dried up lately. Also, the s in the area, including his , had fallen ill. He then told Ash and his friends the legend of stopping the rampaging and long ago. Lewis regularly took to 's obelisk to pray for the Revival Herbs to grow and for the Grass-type Pokémon to get better. He was then shocked when showed up while they were visiting the obelisk. When he discovered that Tornadus's and Thundurus's obelisks were destroyed, he worried that history would repeat itself and Milos Island would be destroyed by their fighting. Lewis later asked to dress like a shrine maiden and pray in front of Landorus's obelisk with his Gothorita to help awaken him so that he could stop Tornadus and Thundurus like he did eons ago. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, when Landorus got injured from fighting Tornadus and Thundurus, Lewis gave Landorus his last Revival Herb, so that he had the strength to fight off their attacks. After Landorus succeeded in calming the two, Lewis thanked him for his help and was pleased when the trio used their powers to regrow the Revival Herbs. He then gave Ash and his friends a bag full of them to bring back to Driftveil City. Pokémon On hand is first seen sick in bed. He explained that she and other wild s in the area have fallen ill. She felt better after and were calmed by , much to Lewis's relief. None of Lilligant's moves are known.}} is Lewis's partner. He often took it with him to see 's obelisk where it prayed for abundance. It seemed to have taken a liking to Iris's Axew, often using its powers to help him. It later helped Iris pray for Landorus to awaken and succeeded. When tried to make off with the captured Forces of Nature, it utilized all of its moves to help stop them. It also helped Lewis send the Revival Herb to the injured Landorus. Gothorita's known moves are , , and .}} Befriended In an ancient legend, it was said that came to Milos Island to stop Tornadus and Thundurus from fighting, so when the two started battling again when their obelisks on the island were destroyed, Lewis knew the only way he could save Milos Island was to have Iris dress up like a shrine maiden from the past and have her summon Landorus alongside his . This worked, and Landorus descended from the skies and attempted to stop the two titans from fighting. However, after Team Rocket's aborted attempt to capture the trio, Landorus was exhausted and was badly injured during the ensuing battle. Despite the fact it was his last Revival Herb, Lewis used it to revive Landorus and allow him to continue fighting. Eventually he managed to make Tornadus and Thundurus see that their fight was pointless and as thanks to Lewis, he fertilized the land, allowing the Revival Herbs to start growing again. After that, Landorus left to live in peace once more.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=立花慎之介 Shinnosuke Tachibana |en=Josh Ruben |ru=Александр Гаврилин Alexandr Gavrilin |es_eu=Adrián Viador |es_la=Alejandro Orozco |pl=Otar Saralidze |pt_br=Michel di Fiori }} Category:Anime characters